This invention relates to a device for storing and transferring a medicament to a flexible container such as an I.V. bag. More particularly, the invention relates to an additive transfer device wherein a holder member for a piercing member is orientated and carried into a cap of an additive container of the collapsible type to afford a piercing through a sealing element held between the cap and the container neck.
Additive transfer units of the type concerned with in this invention are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,033,202; 3,788,369; 3,826,260; 3,828,779; 3,938,520 as well as 3,987,791. Many of the units described in these patents, for example in Nos. 3,033,202; 3,938,520 and 3,987,791, are not specifically directed to a device for making an addition to a flexible I.V. bag. In the instance of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,788,369 and 3,838,779 which are so directed, a specially designed closure for a vial or a large, multicomponent device is indicated as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,260. The prior art nowhere provides a simplified and compact transfer unit for making additions to an I.V. flexible container. In particular, the prior art does not provide a simplified additive device for use with an I.V. bag wherein a container cap serves as a means to secure a pierceable diaphragm in the neck of an additive container and also afford alignment and movement of a hollow piercing member to cause the piercing member to pierce through the diaphragm seal in the neck of a container and afford communication between the additive container and the I.V. bag. The opposing end of the piercing cannula is then inserted through the bag port and the contents of the container expelled by collapsing the container wall.
It is an advantage of the present invention to afford a novel additive transfer device which is specifically adapted for use with a flexible I.V. container. Other advantages are an additive transfer unit which can be employed with a small volume, collapsible container; utilizes a minimum number of parts and a minimum number of interfitting components; can be activated in a fast manner while having one of the components serve multiple functions.